1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rimless eyewear constructed entirely without the use of adhesives or the need for mechanical attachments anywhere on the front or rear surfaces of the lenses and more particularly to such eyewear wherein several of its components are welded together.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the main advantages of rimless eyewear is the wide, unobstructed field of view. Another advantage is the relatively low weight afforded by its design. Most, so-called, “rimless” eyewear is, however, only semi-rimless where lenses are suspended between eyewear components, such as a bridge and end-pieces, by means of a thin flexible strand providing the function of a frame, or rim; or by components mounted on the lens surfaces using adhesives or mechanical attachments. Where a flexible strand is not employed, these eyewear components are usually supported by means of screws fitted into holes formed through the lens surface. The bridge provides a connection between the two lenses, and positions the eyewear over the nose. End-pieces are located at the outer edge of the lenses on both left and right sides, and are the means by which temples are connected to the lenses. Temples are elongate side pieces that use the ears for providing stability to the lenses.
Hirschmann, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,169 describes a semi-rimless form having a thin, flexible strand wrapped around each of the lenses. It is to this strand that the bridge and end-piece components are attached by mechanical means. Even though the field of view is unobstructed, the flexible strand and its concomitant mechanical attachment does add weight to the eyewear.
Connor, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,755; Masunaga, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,870; Yoshida, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,485,141 and 6,312,126, and Tachibana, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,200 and 6,210,002, all teach rimless eyewear construction wherein the eyewear components are attached to the lenses by mechanical means involving screws, pins or clamps. These points of attachment usually invade the field of view and add weight to the pair of glasses.
Izumitami, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,646,706; Re37,425, and Re37,461, all teach a similar rimless eyewear construction wherein the eyewear components are attached to the lenses by inserting and cementing pins into holes drilled in the lens itself. Even though elimination of the use of mechanical means of attachment minimizes the weight of the eyewear, this design approach covers a portion of the field of view by taking up space on the lens surfaces.
At this time, no teaching has shown how to produce an eyewear entirely without the use of adhesives, or the need for mechanical attachments within the field of view of the lens. Our prior art search shows that it is known to assemble a pair of glasses with bonding agents, and with rivets, screws and other mechanical hardware, however, the prior art does not fairly teach or show an eyewear that is constructed by welding technique so as to produce a highly durable and strong assembly with both lenses fully clear of any attachment elements. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.